marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:You Can't Miss
|image = |caption = After one too many dateless Saturdays, Bud appears on a new TV dating game show called "You Can't Miss" in the so titled episode in Season 7 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 7 |episode = 17 |overall = 148 |network = FOX |production = 7.17 |imdb = tt0642438/ |guests = Bill Maher Chantel Dubay Matt Winston Brian Leckner Allison Barron Kiamalise Budak Ron Evans Tiffany Sloan Arthur Hanket |taping = February 12, 1993 |airdate = February 21, 1993 |writers = Joel Valentincic & Scott Zimbler |directors = Amanda Bearse |previous = "Mr. Empty Pants" |next = "Peggy and the Pirates" }}You Can't Miss was the 17th episode of Season 7 of Married... with Children, also the 148th overall episode of the series. Directed by Amanda Bearse and writen by Joel Valentincic (credited as Joel Valentine) and Scott Zimbler, the episode originally on FOX, premiering on February 21, 1993. Synopsis Bud appears on a Dating Game-style game show, hosted by (Bill Maher), to win the affections of a girl (Chantel Dubay) who would rather date the show's hunk than Bud. Meanwhile, Al and Peg fight in a battle of wills over who will fall asleep first, and Kelly thinks there's a conspiracy against her when she confuses one day for another. Storyline After one too many dateless Saturdays, Bud appears on a new TV dating game show called "You Can't Miss" for the less experienced, but not quite with the expected results. Meanwhile, the low IQ Kelly believes that there's a conspiracy to keep her from knowing what day it is. Bud wins the date with Candy when she chooses him over the hunky Rodrigo but has to go back on the show to see if she will still choose him. Bud delivers a heartfelt speech about how he would treat Candy right and that he is the right guy for her and Rodrigo is the wrong guy that would do nothing but treat her terribly. Despite this, she chooses Rodrigo and Bud is left with the consolation prize of car wax. To Bud's surprise, Kelly gives him several notes of girl's phone numbers who saw Bud's impassioned speech and want to go out with him. One of the girls is nerdy like Bud but also gives a speech about treating him right and not hurting him. Bud kisses her but ends up ironically doing to her what Candy did to him and chooses one of the more attractive girls. Guest stars/Recurring cast Cast regulars *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *Buck as Buck Bundy Guest starring *Bill Maher as Adam *Chantel Dubay as Candy Lapinsky *Matt Winston as Eugene *Brian Leckner as Henry *Allison Barron as Tania *Kiamalise Budak as Betty *Ron Evans as Rodrigo *Tiffany Sloan as Carol *Arthur Hanket as Anchorman (voice) Trivia * Peggy sings a song that parodies "I Want to be Loved By You" an old pop standard recorded by Helen Kane (and repopularized in the 50's by Marilyn Monroe) while asking Al to rub her tush. * After Peg teases Al to massage her "tush", he says, "Peg, I wouldn't rub your tushy if Robin Williams popped out of it and offered me 3 wishes". That is a nod to the 1992 Disney movie, Aladdin, and actor/comedian Robin Williams, who voiced the blue genie in the film. * The game show that Bud appears on You Can't Miss is an obvious parody of the 1970s game show, The Dating Game. * Chantel Dubay, who plays Candy, the girl that Bud tries to date on the game show, would later go on to become a "Barker's Beauty" on the game show The Price is Right. * Tiffany Sloan, who plays Carol, the girl in the purple dress who visits Bud at the end of the episode, was Playboy's Playmate of the Month for October 1992. She had just earned the title four months before the episode was filmed and was also the youngest Playmate to appear on MWC, as she was just 19 years old. * Allison Barron, who plays Tania, a girl in a magenta dress who visits Bud after his appearance on the game show, previously appeared on MWC as Lauren, one of Kelly's friends in the season 3 episode, "The House That Peg Lost". * Kelly mentions that she watches the political commentary show Meet The Press religiously. * Kelly mentions that she would get her revenge on those who are conspiring against her like J. Edger Hover by wearing a red dress, referring to the Director of the FBI and stories claiming that he would cross dress often. * Bud calls Adam a "Poor man's Chuck Woolery" referring to the game show host who, during the originally airing of this episode, was known for being the host of the dating game show, Love Connection. Category:Season 7 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes directed by Amanda Bearse